Better to see you with my dear
by AceofHeartless
Summary: title is stupid but i promise it's not that bad. Sadish AmeCan I put on tumblr forever ago. Edit and re-posted here. Warning for character in a brain dead state.


((Notes. **Bold** = Flashback. _{}_ = _Dream_ ))

 _AN: This was taken from my original post on my tubmlr and edited it a lot so it wouldn't be horrible to read._

* * *

"I love you…You know that right?

I always will…

I'm glad to see you again…well..glad to see anything.

You…Y..You always have to do this don't you?

Why do you have to be so fucking selfish?…dammit Alfred..why?

Answer me!"

Matthew clutched his hand shaking while he caressed a bandaged face. Behind him a figure casted a shadow on him from the door way and a warm hand made it's way to his shoulder in knowing, needed comfort. Arthur leaned down to his level feeling the same loss his dear friend did.

"We have to go now..Visiting hours are over. You can't beat yourself up over this lad. Alfred…He did what you know he thought he had to."

"but why his eyes?" Matthew choked out just above a whisper.

" Excuse me?"

"WHY HIS EYES?!" Matt stared at Arthur, his eyes red from the tears but they were not faded purple they had once been, blue eyes shined back." I can't look in the mirror without crying. He can't be a hero now..Not when I have his eyes."

"You heard the doctor Matthew. He choose this for himself knowing that there wasn't much they could do for him in this state. He wanted you to see the world since you never could."

"He's so handsome Arthur…You all spent days trying to describe how he looked to me but…you all did him no justice…If I close my eyes I remember…I feel his hands still on my skin like the first time we. The day he proposed still replays. His touch on our wedding night. and how his hands never left mine the day of the accident…"

"Matthew I-

"WE WERE HAPPY! Together and happy…"

 **—**

 **"MATTIE OVER HERE! nope over here!" Alfred laughed as his love tackled him to the ground. "Got me! your super hearing wins again."**

 **"You know you can't escape me!"**

 **"Who said I wanted to? You fell right into my trap!" Matthew yelped as he was pulled into a tight embrace then kissed deeply. Blush slowly spreading as they cuddles together and relaxed.**

 **—**

"You have to let him go. This. this is getting ridiculous. "

"NO! I can't. Not, not yet I just can't."

"It's been a year already Matthew! He wouldn't want this living as a vegetable on a bed for the rest of his…not even a life by this point. Let's move on. "

"You don't understand Arthur…He still talks to me..when I sleep. He's there waiting and telling me he's coming back."

"It's impossible! He is brain dead!"

"The doctors saw brain activity yesterday though! He'd want me to have hope. He'd need me too"

Arthur sighed in resentment grabbing the weeping blood by his collar and tossing him into the wall causing a slight bump in all the machinery. " Listen here you git! It's killing everyone to see him like this! Alone near his bed practically starving yourself to death! We've all accepted that he is gone and I know this is hardest on you but If you don't let go he will not forgive you and neither will you forgive yourself! "

"But…He…he's waiting for me.."

" HE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO JOIN HIM IN DEATH!"

 **—–**

 **"What took you so long? jeez I'm always waiting for you to get ready. I thought girls were bad"**

 **"Did you forget I was blind again?"**

 **"Oh..fuck..sorry. Hey don't take it personally! Everyone says I'm an air head."**

 **"We've been married four years…"**

 **"Aaaand we've known each other for 20! So** **you should know better then anyone else!" They** **shared a laugh looping their arms together as they left the house. Alfred had planned a big surprise for his husband that he was sure he would absolutely love.**

 **Reaching the restaurant they both greeted Francis ,who was in on Al's plan.**

 **"Why did we come to papa's place?"**

 **"cheaper prices! family discounts~"**

 **"You know he doesn't give family discounts…."**

 **"He does for you~"**

 **Matthew blushed " S..shut up!" he stumbled while walking away in anger leaving** **Alfred to catch him**

 **"Whoa man. Don't lose your step. Hold on to me, I'm always here to guide you"**

 **"I know, you're still an idiot...I love you."**

 **"I Love you too baby"**

* * *

" I know.." He cried out pushing Arthur away from him, letting himself fall to the floor. Hands covering his face in shame and fear.

Arthur ran hand though his hair letting out a defeated noise joining Matthew on the ground "I don't want to admit it either most of these days..I still feel him here just like the nurses and doctors and you. He's here."

"He was too strong for this…He survived so much worse while on duty! but a simple car accident puts him here?! "

"These things ha-

" I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT. These things don't just happen! That other driver was drunk. He made this happen and you know what? He doesn't care..In court he laughed at me. Telling me… I deserved it?! that we were..f.."

"I was there..I know.."

"Arthur what am I going to do without him?

"Live.. just live lad. He'd want that. That's why he gave you his eyes in his final moments. He's always with you love and there for you in your heart."

"Tomorrow..I'll tell them tomorrow to let him go. Pull the plug. But tonight let me have just tonight?"

"Of course, One last night." Arthur helped Matthew up and over to his chair. Flipping the lights off only leaving light from a table desk lamp to fill the room. He tossed a blanket over Matthew before taking his leave.

Matthew caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror again..red…lines under his eyes..no Alfred's eyes..The normal light blue looked so dull on him. He felt guilty for it too. His love was dead…and gave him these eyes and all he did was stain them with pain and tears. " These eyes weren't meant for that " he whispered to himself. "I promise I'll make your eyes smile like they used too Al…I swear." He cuddled up in the blanket and fell asleep listening to the sound of the heart monitor and other various life support devices.

* * *

 _{_ _"You shouldn't fight with him like that."_

 _"Alfred?"_

 _"I'm here. I never left."_

 _"But you're!-_

 _"Sshhh Come on Mattie. You know I don't lie to you. I'm not leaving you for the world. How are my eyes treating ya?"_

 _"Wonderful. I've never seen such a beautiful world..the only thing missing is you"_

 _"I said don't talk like that. I'm coming back. Just for you I'm coming back"_

 _"heh..It's a nice thought but I'm ready to let you go Alfred"_

 _"Don't do that Mattie! I'm here" His gentle hands clutched at Matt's shoulders " If you let go of me I can't come back."_

 _He shivered a bit at the touch. It was warm_

 _It felt so real tears began falling again. " You can't be here.. I have to let you go. If I don't I can't live. This is fake YOU CANT BE HERE!"_

 _"I am. Feel me I'm here with you."_

 _"Al..you're really...Alfred?"_

 _"I'm here"_

 _"Alfred! you're fading! NO! NO YOU CAN'T! "_

 _"Matthew…"}_

"ALFRED!" Matthew snapped awake, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Don't leave me again.." He was shaking drastically as he tried to clean away the tears streaming down his flushed face.

"I…..It's not." A raspy unused voice coughed out " It's not nice..t..to yell in a sick pa per persons room."

"No. It couldn't be." He raised his head looking toward the voice, a shaky hand was up in the dim light and a smile could be seen just barely. "I can't believe this. A..Alfred?"

"I..I told you Matt." The bandage man hacked a bit from build up in his lungs " I'm not leaving you..just yet."

Mattie threw off his blanket before rushing to Alfred's side. His hand grabbing for dear life of his husbands. " Don't leave me ever."

"I see through your eyes now."

"What?"

"That darkness you had to deal with since childhood..I see it..but I don't feel alone because-

"Because we're always together'…Yeah..That's how I felt too"

* * *

 **"You're so damn sexy Matt" Alfred breathed into his boyfriends ear** **exploring his pale skin. Fingers twisting around sensitive nipples creating a heat in the others body unlike he'd ever known.  
**

 **"Aaa..Alfred " He moaned out. His companion driving him to the edge with each whisper of sweet nothings.** **Each thrust seemed to just touch deeper and send him into a quivering mess. They were facing each other. Eyes locked even if purple ones couldn't see just how lustful blue ones were. He could sense it. Alfred's presences over powered him. Engulfed him and did it make him feel on fire.** **Eyesight or not those minutes they were connected he could see everything around him.**

 **And his body didn't mind any of it. He continued his panting for more taking every inch of Al into him. He was getting closer, begging to be touched more. His Alfred ,yes, His Alfred was more then happy to oblige him. His lover's hand pumping him to completion while his Alfred struck every nerve in him was maddening. When Al's length connected to his walls he released a low throat moan at feeling his boyfriend release inside him.**

 **Both were tired and beyond worn out in the best possible way. Alfred pulled himself out from Matthew bringing him into a close cuddle.**

 **"I love you Alfred"**

 **"I love you too Mattie. I always will be."**


End file.
